A Wolf in Warbler's Clothing
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: After being unable to prove that Hunter was giving the Warblers performance enhancing drugs Blaine decides to go back to Dalton to help his friends. anti-blaine, Huntbastian, Niff, Thint/Flad, Kadam/Kurdam
1. Chapter 1

"Dude you can't be serious." Sam demanded standing beside Blaine as the soon to be former New Directions member packed up his locker.

"I am." Blaine told him, "You don't understand the Warblers are my friends my family, it's because of me they are in this mess."

"It's not your fault, the board of directors at Dalton hired Hunter it's their fault."

"They wouldn't have had to hire Hunter if I didn't leave." Blaine argued, shutting his locker. "I'm going back to Dalton, I'll go back to being captain of the Warblers, I'll forfeit their post at Regionals to the New Directions and I'll work on getting them clean. I'm sorry Sam but that's the way it has to be."

"Fine... good luck dude," Sam offered weakly, he was sad to see his friend go but he understood why, it was for the best that Blaine went back to Dalton even if the other wouldn't agree.

Walking through the halls at Dalton was like coming home for Blaine, it felt great to walk down the familiar halls to see at the young male's walking the halls in the pristine Dalton uniform, to walked down the Art hall and hear the familiar sounds of the Dalton Academy Warblers.

When Blaine arrived at Dalton the Warblers practice was in full swing, so the short teen had yet to run into his friends, after unpacking his things and changed into the uniform Blaine headed to the practice room.

The doors were open letting the music float out into the halls, standing in the door way Blaine saw something he didn't except, Beatz singing 'Dynamite' he didn't even know the beat boxer could sing, but there he was singing and dancing with Sebastian and Jeff.

"Alright," Hunter clapped when the three were done. "Nicely done Beatz that is definitely a contender for Regionals: That's it for today guys, remember no practice till Monday, over the weekend I want you all to start coming up with retinues we need a complete list by the end of the month."

The Warblers happily chatted as they grabbed their bags and started withdrawing from the practice room, a good number of them walked past Blaine not noticing him except for the only blond member.

"Blaine!" Jeff yelled, running from his spot by Nick. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back Jeff." Blaine told him allowing the blond to hug him tight. "I'm a Dalton boy again."

While Jeff interrogated his old friend Hunter tried not to feel threated, he has worked too hard to get the Warblers confident up and them all into the tip top shape they were now just to lose it all to some out dated legend.

"Jeez Hunt could you glare any harder?" Sebastian teased, bumping shoulders with the Warbler captain.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Hunter asked threw gritted teeth only to relax when Sebastian stepped into his view blocking Blaine out effectively.

"Come on," Sebastian joked lightly grabbing Hunter's hand. "No one is going to vote for Blaine to be captain over you, because of you we have a chance to not only go to Nationals but win and that hasn't happened in years."

Hunter smiled, looking down at his hand the one Sebastian gripped. His co-captain always knew what to say when it came to calming and comforting Hunter, "Just promise me you won't fall for his school boy charm."

"Trust me; I am no longer interested in innocent school boys. I like a guy who's not afraid to take charge." Sebastian told him, tugging on Hunter's hand before letting it go, the short teen watch as Sebastian walked over to Blaine and Sam. "Sup Killer," Sebastian asked with his dazzling smile.

"Hey Sebastian: nothing much just wondering if there is a spot in the Warblers for me." Blaine answered; already know that there was a spot just for him.

"Uh, you'll have to ask Hunter." Sebastian answered nodding his head over to the teen, who was looking through sheet music. "He'll probably make you audition or something on Monday."

Blaine was shocked at the thought of auditioning, Hunter had practically begged him to re-join when the ex-military teen stole his National's trophy. It was probably just a formality which Blaine totally understood but auditioning it would be easiest way to remind the Warblers just how good Blaine Warbler was and why he should be their captain, just like Wes had wanted when the counsel leader requested.

"Well then I better get something prepared." Blaine laughed it off shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know about you two but I am starving, I hope the cafeteria food is just as good as I remember it to be."

"Yeah, I'll text Nicky he's probably done with his interview class." Jeff informed them and pulled out his phone, a smile instantly gracing the blonds face as he text his boyfriend.

"Hey Hunter, we're going to eat what to join?" Sebastian asked the other teen stopped what he was doing but declined the invitation, saying something about homework but asked Sebastian to bring him something to eat seeing as they were roommates.

Sebastian, Blaine and Jeff walked to the cafeteria there were a few other students all eating snacks and working on homework together. Jeff saw Nick first the blond practically skipped to the table kissing Nick's cheek before sitting down beside him. Sebastian toke a seat next to the blond while Blaine went to go get some food, he came back to see Sebastian and Jeff messing with each other, poking and pulling on each other's close just bothering each other like two young siblings trapped during a long car ride.

Blaine wondered how Nick handed snapped at them seeing as the dark haired Warbler was trying to finish up some homework. Jeff was now throwing tiny rolled up pieces of napkins at Sebastian getting the trash stuck in the brunet's hair.

"Stop it." Sebastian ordered, brushing the paper out of his hair before taking a wade of napkins and throwing it at the blond.

"Both of you stop it." Nick ordered, brushing the papers of his homework, the dark haired warbler glared at the two before returning to his work.

"Bas started it." Jeff answered pitifully, than the blond perked up and walked over to the pastries' table and grabbed a few before returning. The blond sent the sugar cookies in front of his boyfriend, Nick looked up from his homework long enough to grabbed a cookie and smile at Jeff.

"So auditions any idea on what you are going to do?" Jeff asked, Blaine nibbling on his own chocolate chip cookie.

"I haven't thought about it, but coming up with a solo isn't too hard for me." Blaine answered; Jeff nodded thoughtfully before finishing his cookie.

The four friends sat at the table chatting and catching up an hour past before Sebastian left the group picking up Hunter's something to eat before heading back to his room.

Sitting at his desk, Hunter was wearing jeans and a t-shirt practicing his violin, since the Dalton Band had a concert coming up, and as first chair Hunter had to spend extra time practicing.

"I brought you back some food." Sebastian told him, putting the food in their mini fridge. Hunter made a grunt of acknowledgment and kept playing. Changing out of his uniform Sebastian grabbed a book from the bedside table and stretched out on the bed, allowing the words of J.R.R Tolkien and the soft melody from Hunter's violin to lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Against what Kurt believed, Blaine wasn't completely oblivious, he noticed the way Sebastian looked and acted around Hunter, it was the same way Sebastian and Kurt act around him. So it looked like getting Sebastian on his side was going to be a little more challenging originally though but the other Warblers jumped at the chance to get rid of Hunter and get clean.

Blaine watched Sebastian walk out of the cafeteria with Hunter's food in hand, once the tall boy was out of the room, Blain's eye's scanned the area only four students remained and they were father enough away.

"So what's Hunter like?" Blaine asked, getting Nick and Jeff's attention. "As a captain?"

"He's a drill sergeant." Jeff answered truthfully, "There has definitely been some rule changes since he became captain."

"Changes like what?"

"Like, practices are more frequent and longer, more organized definitely." Nick answered, Blaine gave a confused look Wes's practices were always organized if one thing didn't go as plan he'd have a Wes version (I Couldn't find the right fucking word) of a meltdown then explained. "Like one practice will be strictly for cerography, other for vocals and every once and a while Hunter will give us a free day like today."

"Free day?" Blaine repeated.

"Yeah basically us just goofing off letting off steam I guess." Jeff replied, "Besides being a drill sergeant Hunter's a really nice guy, good leader actually."

"Sure." Blaine stated, maybe getting rid of Hunter won't be easy either. "You know I'm actually kind of tired guys I'm going to head up to my room and get settled in." Blaine smiled back at the two, and lifted.

It toke a while but Blaine found it, not his room mind you but Sebastian's, the French teen obviously needed help falling for a taking guy is one thing but falling for a straight guys is pathetic way to be a predatory gay Seb.

He didn't hesitate knocking on the door, waiting a few more minutes Blaine knocked against the door opened a few seconds later to reveal a not so happy Hunter; his hair wet still dripping on the white t-shirt.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked in a harsh whisper, turning his head back into the room, Blaine managed to look under Hunter's arm to see Sebastian sleeping.

"I uh...Sebastian said to ask you about a spot in the Warblers." Blaine answered; damn he'll have to try tomorrow to get Sebastian on his side.

"And this couldn't have waited till tomorrow?" Hunter demanded, his stance went from annoyed to infuriate his hand now rested higher on the door frame balancing his tone body as it leaned forward.

"It's only eight o'clock I didn't think he'd be a sleep." Blaine replied then cursed himself at the mistake.

"Well Sebastian is, you can audition on Monday now get out of here." Hunter growled, his other handed rested on his hip.

"Hunter, who's at the door?" Sebastian yawned, sitting up in the bed, Blaine slide past Hunter and into the room. "Hey Blaine."

"Sebastian, I was thinking you and I could hang out tomorrow get some coffee see a movie?" Blaine offered, he couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's bed head that made him look ten years younger.

"He can't, we have a standing engagement." Hunter informed Blaine.

"Alright, how about Sunday?" Blaine asked and once again Hunter answered.

"A Warbler thing," he stated leading Blaine closer to the door, "Besides shouldn't you be preparing for your Warblers audition it is one Monday."

"I have plenty of time." Blaine stated confidently,

"Right." Hunter laughed somehow managed not to slam the door in Anderson's face.

"Rude." Blaine muttered but got the message Hunter conveyed and walked back to his room.

On the other side of the door, Hunter ran a frustrated hand threw his hair, the military teen just wanted to strangle Anderson. Sebastian watched a grumbling Hunter slipped into bed behind him.

"I'm proud of you." Sebastian muttered with a sleepy grin.

"I'm not, Blaine is up to something." Hunter told him. "I don't trust him."

Sebastian woke up early that Saturday morning the rising sun blocked by the ugly curtains in his dorm. Hunter lay sleeping behind him alternating between snoring in Sebastian ear and breathing heavily.

Sometimes Sebastian wondered why he put up with the snoring. It had something to with Hunter not only being an amazing top but a great big teddy bear also; the teen sometimes wondered if Hunter liked the cuddling more than sex. Hunter also had amazing arm strength which is a given with once going to a military academy and founder of the Parkour/free running club so getting out from his death gripe was going to be hear do get out of.

Understanding that Sebastian was going to be there a while, it toke a few tries but Sebastian was able to grabbed his book from the bed side table. When he grabbed the book and flipped to his page Sebastian began reading, sure lying on his side with his arms locked under Hunter's wasn't the most comfortable way to lay but Sebastian was used to it, though flipping pages was a challenge.

The teen was so engrossed in the book he didn't notice his bedmate was waking up.

"This thing all things devours:

Birds, beasts, trees flower;

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grind hard stones to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats high mountain down." Hunter read mocking Gollum's voice perfectly, Sebastian was defiantly startled when Hunter spoke but not as startled when the teen started playful biting his neck.

"Hunter!" Sebastian laugh, his book dropping to the floor-he can yell at Hunter later for that-Hunter loomed over the other teen, playfully biting at the pale skin like a zombie repeat nomnomnom as he did.

"How long were you up?" Hunter asked, flopping on his back,

"A few hours I guess, what time is it?" Sebastian asked, turning over to look at the alarm clock. "Seven, we could go for a run in the gym before breakfast is over."

"That will work." Hunter replied and laid a sloppy kiss on Sebastian's check before claiming the bath room.


End file.
